


A Candle For Astoria

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [243]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass's Blood Curse | Blood Malediction, Candles, Church of England, Established Relationship, Grieving Scorpius, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Supportive Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius lights a candle for his mum.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [243]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 15





	A Candle For Astoria

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 4: _Candle._

Albus watches his husband light the last candle. 

The light flickers gently in the night-time shadows of the church and Scorpius sits, straight backed in contemplation. It’s been many years since Astoria died but time hasn’t lessened his grief. This is his ritual; a small remembrance for a mother by her son. 

“I only wish the pair of you could have met,” Scorpius says, his eyes never leaving the flame. “I should have liked for you to know her.”

Albus puts his hand over Scorpius’s and holds it tightly. “I do know her,” he replies. “Through the memories you’ve shared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
